


Cream

by pukefiend



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Mac puts his cream all over Dennis' face.





	Cream

Dennis on his knees, staring up at him with pleading eyes was objectively one of the most amazing sights Mac had ever seen. He loved the way Dennis kept shifting around from the discomfort of kneeling on the hardwood. His head jerked left, and Mac tugged him back into place by his hair. 

“Stop squirming so much,” Mac grunted. Dennis whined.

The hand Mac didn’t have in Dennis’ hair was fisting his cock quick and hard. He pulled Dennis back by the hair and Dennis gasped at the sharp pain. His face was pink across the cheek and sweat glistened on his forehead.

“Don’t-” Dennis was practically panting, “don’t get any in my hair or I’ll kill you.”

“Shut up Dennis. Don’t ruin this for me,” Mac said through gritted teeth. 

Dennis grimaced and pulled his head to the side just to feel Mac sharply tug him back into place. 

“Oh fuck,” Mac groaned breathily. “O-open your mouth.”

Dennis almost seemed like he was going to disobey, but one look at the way Mac couldn’t keep from clenching his eyes shut in bliss and Dennis let his mouth fall open.

Mac let out a low groan as he fucked into his fist, hot cum landing in streaks across Dennis’ cheek and jaw, a drop landing on Dennis’ pink lips. 

Mac breathed heavily as he released his grip on Dennis’ curls. 

“God you’re so gross,” Dennis said. He raised a hand up to collect the cum off his face and pushed his fingers into his mouth eagerly, moaning lowly. 

“Dennis,” Mac whined.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really long enough to make a whole fic, so I hope this, uh, scene or vignette, if you will, was good.  
> Context can be found in The Gang Dances Their Asses Off.  
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
